Light and Courage Intertwining
by IrishPanther
Summary: Takes place during "A Very Digi Christmas," well at least before the main event. Kari and Davis both agree on a little day-out together. However, this day out turns from a friendly gathering to something more serious. DaiKari. One-Shot


**Hello again everyone, Irish back with his last batch of fresh one-shots being completed. This was another request given by an author of a pairing that I actually like: DaiKari. Just to let you guys know, I went off of the English dubbed version for this piece and, as it is stated on Digimon Wiki, Davis and Kari are both thirteen in this fic. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!**

* * *

It was late at night, not sure how late since she wasn't worried about the time. She was only worried on just finishing her one little project right before school let out for break. She could have spent most of the night complaining about her teacher and the audacity that he had to assign the students this project. _'Like he knows what I go through already…'_

Kari couldn't help but to just let that thought run right through her. There has been a lot of commotion going on lately in the Digital World due to Arukenimon's little spawn, BlackWarGreymon, running amuck and destroying destiny stones left and right. Though this thought was well off her mind; the only thing she was thinking about is what Azulongmon stated back in the Digital World not that long ago. The fact that he made that statement about the crests of Hope and Light are the strongest amongst all the others in the battle against darkness just felt really cliché to her. _'I know that Light is the weakness to darkness, but where does Hope come into all of this…'_ Deciding to leave that thought for tomorrow, she resumed onto the main task at hand. Within fifteen minutes, she was done with her presentation upon how different nationalities celebrate the holidays. Looking at the clock to see that it was _**extremely**_ late, she succumbed into a deep snooze.

* * *

School the next morning was turning into an absolute snooze fest…it wasn't as though Kari was tired, the last day before break was just, well, the last day before break. Since her presentation was the very first thing she did, Kari spent most of the day answering her question from last night. Although she came up with a possible answer, she felt as though it was just too bland. _'I mean, without Hope, you don't have that confidence to go up against the powers of darkness…but couldn't any other crest work in that scenario, like Courage or something…'_ It was at that thought that she began to think about her two closest friends: Davis and TK.

It was clear as the sunlight peeking through her window at how obvious Davis has been crushing on her. She didn't really seem to mind it…it just that she wished that Davis would just back off just a little bit. They've both met around the same time that Kari was finished with her first adventure with the older digidestied. Upon thinking about the past four years she has known Davis, she couldn't help but to feel bad for him. Ever since TK moved back to Odaiba, she has been hanging out with him more, but that's only because they were just catching up.

'_I think a good heart-to-heart with Davis will surely bring out the best for both of us…'_ Kari pondered, hoping that this little quarrel with TK and Davis over her can cease for just a bit…

* * *

The day went by too slowly for Kari, as she was anxious to have her talk with Davis. The group decided to meet in the Digital World to destroy some more control spires. After their successive destroying, Ken decided to bring up the fact that he would be hosting a Christmas party at his place in Tamachi. The group, with the exception of Cody (for now), were pretty much ecstatic about the get-together.

"Umm, Ken, are we allowed to come?" Veemon couldn't help but to ask the bearer of Kindness.

Knowing the answer already, Ken stated, "Sure, you guys are allowed to come. Hey, you might even get lucky and snag Gatomon under the mistletoe."

The whole group couldn't help but to laugh at that last statement, everyone except for Gatomon. Kari looked at her partner, seeing her stern faced at the little joke, and decided to go chat with her.

"Hey, c'mon, you know Ken was just teasing Veemon a bit…why you have to be so uptight?" Kari asked the white feline.

"I know, it just gets stale after a while…" Gatomon replied back. "Besides, I'm not ready to find love yet; I'd rather wait for this whole fiasco of a mess in the Digital World to be done with then to see who is more compatible to me."

Kari didn't reply to Gatomon's little statement; she knows how hard of a life Gatomon has had in the past and, not wanting to upset her partner, decided to go have that conversation with Davis, who was standing alone with Veemon.

"Hey Davis," Kari said cheerfully, "Do you mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Umm, sure," Davis replied, holding back his gleeful attitude as much as possible. Davis being stoked to have a one-on-one talk with Kari is a total understatement.

"Hey Vee, why don't you try to spruce things up with Gatomon, if you catch my drift…" Davis nudged the little dragon forward.

"Boy, do I ever…" Veemon stated, just as gleeful as he could be, and tried to run towards Gatomon…well, until he was stopped by Kari.

"Wait, Veemon," Kari turned and tugged at Veemon's arm before he could make a disgrace out of himself, "Gatomon kind of wants a little alone time to herself; do you mind talking to the group or something?"

"Sure, not a problem," the cheerfulness in Veemon's voice was still intact as he wondered over to converse with the group.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Davis asked.

"Well, I kind of want to know how you and TK stand with each other…you know, as far as being friends and all." Kari decided to start with this question first.

"Well, I guess we are alright with each other…I mean, as long as he is cool with the fact that I like you." Davis responded.

Kari let out a sigh before continuing. "I see…Davis, do you _**really**_ like me or is this some sort of crush that will eventually go away?"

"Nope; this little love factory is here to stay baby." Davis excitedly stated while presenting two thumbs-up to her.

"So, you like me…more than a friend, without knowing anything about me…" Kari asked.

"What do you mean, I know a lot of things about you like…well, wait a minute here, I know that you are interested in…no, that's not it, wait I know that one thing you can't live without is…ugh, that's not it either…" Davis couldn't help but to notice that, since he was so enforced into his crush with Kari, he missed out on getting to fully know her.

"I can see why you like TK more…" Davis replied back wretchedly.

"Davis, me and TK are just friends…I mean, I've been hanging with him more just to catch up with him because I haven't seen him in a long time…though I have to admit, it was wrong on my part to stop hanging with you; I think that's the reason you can't remember my important information."

Davis suddenly had an idea. "Hey, how about sometime before Ken's party, we just hang with each other, just you and me, wherever you want to go."

Kari though about this for a moment, as this could very well please Davis, "Alright, I'm in for that plan; how about tomorrow, the day before Christmas Eve when we aren't too busy."

"Sounds alright with me…I'll let you know when I'm available." Davis returned with his signature grin painted up on his face. Deciding to give the boy a little bit of celebration room, Kari ventured back over to see Gatomon still standing there.

"You've watched the whole conversation, didn't you…?" Kari asked her.

"Well, judging by what Davis is doing, I think it's safe to say that you are a true idiot." Gatomon replied drearily as she continued to watch Davis dance around elatedly as he celebrated his 'date' with Kari.

"Well, what could I do…leave him in the dust while me and TK hanged out some more. I needed to give him something to look forward to with just us and nobody else." Kari stated.

"Say what you want, but you and I both know that this won't end well…" Gatomon replied back.

Kari took a minute to ponder all the possibilities that could occur with this little hangout tomorrow. Each scenario gave a different outcome that Kari would either like Davis or completely hate him, but one certain snippet gave her chills… _'I _**hope**_ that it's not that one…' _Kari couldn't help but to dreadfully think.

* * *

"Oh boy, Davis, I knew you had it in you, I knew that you would one day go on that date with Kari and it's happening; I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you buddy." Veemon cheerfully stated to Davis once Davis told his partner the news.

Veemon was a little bit _**too**_ happy for Davis as he decided to straight out hug him around his waist. Davis gave the rookie a quizzical look as he saw his partner hanging from his waist in a tight hug. "Umm, Veemon, thanks for the support and all, but this is going overboard a bit; can you please let go of me?"

"No, I can't, I'm still too happy for you." Veemon answered Davis' question by reassuring his gesture even more. Davis felt Veemon gripping his waist a little too hard and, deciding that enough was enough, forcefully grabbed Veemon and had him removed from his body.

"I think I know why you're so happy for me," Davis asked Veemon, who was now an arms-length away from him, "You might think I can talk to Kari about you and Gatomon, right?"

Veemon bobbed his head rapidly up and down. "Yes, yes, can ya, can ya, please, please."

Davis couldn't take anymore of Veemon's little charade and plopped him down on the bed. "I might, but don't be mopey if the answer is no."

Veemon returned his partner's response with a smile, "Why would I be upset? I mean, it's not like I love Gatomon or anything…"

"Vee, you talk about her in your sleep almost every night; believe me, it gets annoying to hear your voice saying 'Oh Veemon, you are so amazing, how couldn't I see this before in you…'" Davis mockingly stated to his partner.

"Hey, I have a clear shot of getting her as much as you did with Kari, and looked what happened." Veemon retorted back.

"There is a difference here; I haven't won Kari over…yet…but I sure will at out date." Davis told his partner and decided to get ready for bed, seeing as it was pretty late. _'I wonder what she'll think of me if I go all goo-goo over her…maybe I should lay off just a bit for our get-together.'_ Davis pondered quietly to himself.

* * *

"I still can't believe you are going along with this plan." Gatomon sounded iffy as Kari got ready for bed.

"Look Gatomon, for the hundredth time, it's just a get-together and nothing more. Just a day spent with Davis doing whatever we want. No romance, no kissing, no nothing!" Kari tried her best to reassure her partner that tomorrow wasn't going to be a big deal.

Both of them spent the next few minutes in silence as Kari finished up her nighttime routine. Coming out of the bathroom, Gatomon decided to ask, "So how do you think TK will feel about this?"

"Honestly, I don't think he'll mind; he should understand that this is just a little hangout with Davis and nothing more, unlike you…"

"Hey," Gatomon retorted back, "I just want to make sure that Davis isn't going to bring up anything about Veemon, that's all."

Kari sighed at her partner's response. "Look Gatomon, if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell Davis the truth about why you don't want to hang with Veemon anytime soon. Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes it would," Gatomon stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know, I'm starting to have some second doubts about tomorrow," Kari couldn't help but to tell Gatomon about her one big issue, "Well, just one doubt: what if this doesn't work out and Davis ends up hating me…"

Gatomon didn't really see this as a huge issue, since no more Davis meant no more Veemon for her at least. The feline just shrugged her shoulders at Kari's question.

Kari let out an annoyingly sigh, kind of ticked that her partner wouldn't help her in this situation. Deciding to get a good night sleep tonight in comparison as to what she had last night, Kari lay in her bed and surrendered into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning came up and about for both Davis and Kari, as both decided to meet up inside the mall at around 3:30, where they would plan their day out over some late lunch. Once both were ready, they met up and came up with a little itinerary. First, they decided that they would hit downtown first to see the exquisite lighting that Odaiba fixes up every year around this time. Then, a little movie and a stroll across the pier would conclude their little hangout.

"So, are you ready to go?" Kari asked, patiently waiting for Davis to finish up his food.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good, let's get going." Davis smiled at Kari before leaving the mall and venturing towards downtown.

Both were taken aback by the beautiful display of lights that hung around the lantern-looking lights, giving off fluorescent green and red lighting. Intertwine between each post opposite of each other was a star, giving off an incredible white light. Sadly, since it was daytime, they couldn't get a better view of the lighting, so they decided to come back here at night and check it out.

Continuing their day, they headed over to the theatre and both selected a love/action genre type movie, where the main character is fighting in a war and is secretly in love with the general's daughter.

"This plot seems like an Oscar awarding winning caliber movie, wouldn't you agree." Davis asked a very stunned Kari.

"…Yes, I think this movie will be great." Kari surprisingly stated back. _'How on Earth did Davis say something intelligent just now, I mean, this is Davis right, the funny, not-so-serious kid…maybe I haven't been paying much attention to him as I thought'_ Kari pondered on this thought as the duo made their way to their seats to watch the cinema.

The plot was something that was never really seen by either teenager. Sure, the protagonist loves the general's daughter, but in the beginning, he actually is in spite of her! It's only up until the combat leaves for war that the main character starts second-guessing himself about the girl and decided to give her a chance. Unfortunately, he dies during the war and the girl is left heartbroken, as her first true love is now gone.

Davis will most likely never admit this to anyone else for as long as he lives, but he was in tears during the whole movie. Kari was too, but once again, she was taken aback by Davis' attitude. _'I never knew that Davis showed this much affliction…oh wow, what a friend I must be.'_ Kari thought bitterly.

The movie ended and the two decided to walk along the pier, kind of reflecting on what they had just seen. Kari was doing more thinking about Davis, however, than the actual movie itself. _'I was hoping that this scenario wouldn't play out…maybe I could just double check.'_ As Kari pondered on this, she noticed that he hand was reaching slowly towards Davis'.

'_No way this could actually be happening right now…OK, Davis, just play it cool like you've been doing all day…'_ Davis' mind was once again at ease when Kari decided to grasp onto Davis with her hand grabbing onto his.

'_This isn't that bad, his hand feels really smooth…wait, what is this that I'm hearing…is it my heart or is it Davis's heart…' _Kari continued to intertwine her fingers into Davis' as the grasp became firmer.

Both continued to walk down the pier in silence, still hand in hand, until Davis decided to ask. "Kari, remember that talk we had yesterday about you asking me if I liked you?"

"Yeah…what about it," Kari responded back.

"Well…how much do you like me," Davis decided to ask his friend.

Kari was now in a real deep situation. _'My feelings are now playing mind games with me and it's only _**now**_ that Davis decides to bring this up…'_ Kari let out a sigh before she began to speak. "Well, you see, I always thought of you as just a friend. I never really took your crush seriously since I never really knew you that well as a person. Whenever we were together, you would always show the funny guy in you because you thought that would charm me over, and when that didn't work, you simply just _**tried**_ to charm me over with whatever you had."

Kari let out a deep breath before continuing. "When TK moved back, I knew that you would be jealous of him because he wanted to hang with me. You thought that he was taking me away from you, when all he wanted to do was to simply get reacquainted. It was then that I realized that your crush was just over-bearing; I thought it was a real nuisance. Do you realize how many times you crushed on me over these past few months?" Kari decided to ask Davis, who was intentionally listening the whole time.

"Well, yeah, I knew that I was crushing on you hard because I was scared that TK was going to take you away from me, but I never knew that it bothered you. You could have just told me to back off and I would have. Besides, the more serious I became with the Digital World, the more I forgot about this crush."

Both continued to walk in silence until Kari decided to talk to Davis about her mixed feelings. "Davis, to tell you the truth, I don't know what I feel around you. Ever since this get-together occurred, you've been showing me a side that I've rarely seen in you before: a side of compassion and feeling. Guess like I've been the bad friend here, huh?"

"No, you haven't been a bad friend to me; _**I've**_ been the bad friend since I never gave any consideration on what you might be feeling about me crushing on you all times of the day. I should have realized that you needed space, but once again, I was scared to lose you. Maybe if I would have befriended TK sooner than I did, then we wouldn't be discussing these types of matters right now." Davis concluded his response by letting out a wearily sigh.

Kari didn't know how to respond to his answer, so she just simply asked, "Hey, want to go check out those lights again?" Seeing that nighttime has come around now, Davis eagerly nodded at Kari and the duo walked towards the display.

Once they arrived, they were taken back by the luxurious display of colors that were presented. Red, green, and white luminous lights shone from all different angles, giving the people something to be pleased about as they ran about doing their last-minute shopping. Davis and Kari, still holding hands, simply gazed upon the beauty of this fine display in sure awestruck.

'_I really can't believe it…these lights look stunning; I wonder what Davis is thinking…'_ As Kari turned to look towards her friend, she couldn't help but to notice his face, which was also portrayed as showing awestruck. She noticed his breathing, which had slowed down tremendously, and hearing his heart beat a little slower, as he looked on in amazement.

Kari couldn't for some reason keep her eyes off of Davis. The moonlight above simply gave off some radiance towards Davis, as Kari saw someone she has never noticed before.

"Hey Davis," Kari tried to interrupt her friend.

"Yeah," Davis muttered back.

"Don't be alarmed at what I'm going to do right now…" and with that, Kari gave a little peck on Davis' cheek. Kari's heart beat skyrocketed, her adrenaline was flowing rapidly all over her body…all of this with just one little peck.

Davis just turned and smiled at Kari, "I was waiting for this moment for a long time and that's all you have to show for it."

"Well, no, I was thinking of doing something like this…" She didn't know what she said, she didn't know what she was thinking; all she was concentrating on was her heart, and her heart commanded her to do something extremely bold. Pressing her face up against Davis, the two interlocked their lips into a slow kiss into the night.

'_This feeling…it's something that I never felt before…I guess I've been blinded all along; Davis _**is**_ someone who I can see myself with…'_ The thought process stopped once she and Davis' lips parted from each other.

"How was it?" Kari asked a very stunned Davis.

Davis stood awestruck once again. "It…was…everything I was hoping it would be."

Kari returned the response with a smile. "So, I guess this makes us official right?"

"Well, let's wait a little bit…besides, I still need to settle something with someone…"

* * *

After their little scene, Davis walked Kari back to her place and, after they exchanged another kiss, left towards TK's. Davis couldn't help but to overhear Gatomon's complaints as he left her apartment door. '_Oh she'll get over it…'_ Davis thought.

Davis made his way towards TK's complex and rang the doorbell, and was excited to see TK standing there. "Hey, mind if we talk?"

TK looked at Davis curiously before allowing him into his apartment; once in, the two settled onto the couch before Davis told TK what just happened with him and Kari.

"I see…and you want me to know if I'm mad at you?" TK asked Davis.

Davis shook his head. "Yeah, I want to know if you hate me for taking Kari away from you."

TK sighed, "Davis, first off I am not mad at you; in fact I'm very happy for you and Kari. I mean, I never really saw a relationship with Kari that much; I was just focusing on getting to know her better."

Davis let out a sigh of relief, knowing that TK didn't want to kill him. "Hey, maybe when this whole 'saving the Digital World' stuff is done with, you want to hang out sometime, just the two of us."

"Well I can't say no to that, but what about Kari? Are you going to leave her out like that?" TK asked.

"Well, no, I just mean our first hangout will just be with us…I kind of want to see if our little 'rivalry' can be disputed once and for all." Davis stated with an eager grin on his face.

"I see what you mean, Davis. As long as she's fine with it, then I'm fine with it." TK stated, before Davis thanked him for the little chat and left for home.

As Davis walked back to his complex, he couldn't help but to notice the nighttime sky, giving off such bright light due to the full moon that was overhead. Looking down at the ground to see some snow, he noticed that the light gave the snow a hint of bright white color. _'I'm guessing that something as beautiful as this can't be compared in any other way…'_ It was the perfect day, the perfect night, and the perfect little memory of Kari that Davis will save up: _'You remind me of snow, lingering in the moonlight sky, giving off such radiant beauty…hey, that line sounds nice.'_ And with his signature grin at the thought, he trenched on home.

* * *

**Alright guys, that is the end of my one-shot palooza! Next up will be working on my revision and novelization! Thanks again for reading this! Until next time, this is IrishPanther signing off!**


End file.
